


Brothers until the end

by Familyisimportant



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Gen, Mystery, brotherly bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Familyisimportant/pseuds/Familyisimportant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the scardy dog act was really thay, an act? Scooby shows his true self and as a result, Saggy gets hurt. Full of gult Scooby leaves will Saggy find him and bring him home? Or will Scooby's gult keep him away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers until the end

**Author's Note:**

> What if the scardy dog act was really thay, an act? Scooby shows his true self and as a result, Saggy gets hurt. Full of gult Scooby leaves will Saggy find him and bring him home? Or will Scooby's gult keep him away?

Scooby sighed. He just made the hardest choice in his life. And it had nothing to do with food. "Okay, extra collars, food, picture of Shaggy," he stopped, and shook his head.

How could he take the picture? It would serve only to remind him of what he was leaving behind. Carefully, he removed his best friend's photo from his suitcase. "Only what I need." he murmured. He did not have much time.

Soon, the rest of the gang will be back with Shaggy from the hospital. He remembered how he dropped the scardy dog act, nearly getting his friend killed. He wrote an apologetic note, and left not daring to look back.

No, this is not a one shot! Do you really think I would just let him leave? Not in his life!

**Author's Note:**

> No, this is not a one shot! Do you really think I would just let him leave? Not in his life!


End file.
